My Brother Is A Beast
by britbailey87
Summary: Sam Lesnar, adopted at a very young age she joined WWE in the aftermath of her parents death. Ignoring her blood family that didn't want her she found a new one in the form of hounds. After a brutal attack that left her with no memory of her attacker, she finds a difficult time trusting her family and the one she's come to love.
1. Set Up

Sam Lesnar was born and raised in a small town in southern Florida. Growing up she spent her free time outdoors surfing or helping out at random wildlife centers. At the age of 16 her parents had passed away. Dropping out of highschool she got a job at a restaurant to pay bills and started training at the local gym.

When her parents had passed she found out she was adopted. it didn't hurt her that she had to find out that way because they were her parents. They are the ones that took care of her. She also found out who her real family was but she never went to them. If they didn't want her she didn't need them.

From her last name you can probably guess who her brother was as well. Sure it wasn't fair that he possibly knew that he had a sister that wanted nothing to do with him but life sucks.

Ever since she was young her and her dad would watch WWE. In a way to honor him she was gonna try to get a job there. 5 years of blood, sweat, and tears she was one of the top Divas in WWE. Every night she dedicated her matches to her parents.

Sam had just walked backstage after costing her "boyfriend" his title match. She was currently in a storyline with Dolph Ziggler. Which ended tonight when she turned caused him to lose his United States Title. Sam absolutely hated romance storylines because they were so generic and predictable.

The girl helps the guy cheat and win then he ignores her and puts the belt above her. It's degrading and embarrassing. Tonight was improv so she decided to end it on her terms. Embarrass the guy. Not that she has anything against Dolph.

"Sam can we have a word please?" Renee who was the backstage interviewer walked up to Sam. Staying in character Sam rolled her eyes telling her to make it quick.

"Tonight you caused Dolph Ziggler who you have been romantically involved with for a number of months to lose his title to Dean Ambrose. Everyone wants to know why."

Sam laughed humously. Her character was a wild card. No one knew what she was thinking or what she was gonna do.

"Sweet little Renee. Dolph got exactly what was coming to him for weeks. I've made sure week after week that he kept that precious title. I've been ran over by giants, i've been powerbombed through tables, Hell He's thrown me to the hounds. Literally. So what better way to get my revenge than to give his precious title over to one of them."

Sam walked off without another word. Once she was out of the camera view she dropped her act and sighed. She was still sore from the beating she took last week. Which wasn't scripted either but she knew it was gonna happen.

The company has been pushing improv storylines a lot more. It helped get rid of the predictability. Sam is actually really good friends with the three former shield members but after their teased reunion with the powerbomb last week she wasn't talking to them.

—

Sam heard Seth calling her name but she ignored him and kept walking. "Sam come on hold up a second!"

Stopping, Sam crossed her arms but she didn't look back. Taking a deep breath Seth walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"You are one tough woman to get ahold of." Sam just gave him a bored look wanting to leave.

"Are you seriously still mad at us for the powerbomb? Come on Sam we've tried to apologize."

"Yes and i'll keep ignoring you until the bruises go away." Sam knew the powerbomb was gonna happen so why was she so upset? Because putting her through a table wasn't discussed. She wasn't prepared for that.

"You can't do that Sam."

"No? Watch me." Sam shoved past Seth ignoring him again and heading to catering. At catering Sam was joined by Roman.

She knew what they were doing. They were trying to get her to forgive them by harassing her until she gave up.

"How are you doin baby girl?"

Two can play at this game. To annoy Roman she did the one thing he hates the most. She shrugged. For some reason that always seemed to irritate him. She found that out very early in the friendship when she didn't like talking to the guys about her feelings.

"Don't be like that. Come on. What's been going on in your life?" Again Sam just shrugged. Groaning Roman got up and left. This caused Sam to smirk in victory. This was actually getting fun for her.

But sadly if she's dealt with those two that leaves Dean. This one was gonna be a tough nut to crack. She would have to watch out for him. Seth was the sweet talker, Roman was the super nice friendly one, while Dean was forceful.

Walking back to the locker room Sam had to get ready for her match against Natalya. Sam let out a scream when someone yanked her into a room. Adjusting to the lighting Dean was standing there with a smirk.

"Time to drop the act princess. You're acting like a child and it's getting old. We've apologized."

"Oh i'm sorry? I'm not allowed to be pissed that you 3 asshats put me through a table? A little warning would have been nice!"

This was the type of relationship Sam and Dean had they bickered like an old married couple but they always had each others back.

"We thought you knew! Dolph said you were ok with the plan!" The expression on Sam's face caused Dean to step back. Realization hitting them. Dolph set her up.


	2. Sneak attack

"Dean stop!" Sam was begging Dean to calm down and push him towards his locker room. But of course Dean was stronger than her.

"Moxley go to the locker room! I will handle it!" This caused Dean to stop in his tracks. They were so close to the main locker room, to Dolph that he couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

"Go back to the locker room. You can have him later but not like this. Do not risk your career for him." And just like that Dean stopped fighting. Even Moxley didn't want to risk his job so he listened.

Watching Dean disappear around the corner Sam's next stop was the men's locker room. Barging in without care in the world she made a beeline for Dolph as the other guys were either telling her to leave or moving out of her way.

She shoved Dolph against the locker getting nose to nose with him. "I just saved your ass for the last time Nick. I don't know if you think i'm dumb or gullible but I'll tell you right now. You signed your death wish."

Without another word Sam walked out of the locker room. She was left with only 10 minutes to get ready. Running to the women's locker room she quickly changed then ran towards gorilla with her music already playing.

The crowd watched anxiously as Sam's music played but Sam was nowhere to be seen. The crowd was in shock as Sam was thrown through the curtain. Hitting the stage hard she held her head in pain. Whoever attacked her didn't come out.

Everyone watched as Natalya, refs, and medics rushed over to check on her. Rolling her onto her back Sam had a gash on her cheek just below her eye.

"Sam i need you to keep your eyes open." The medics were trying to check every before moving her since they only know is she has head trauma. As more time went on more superstars walked out on stage to help with anything they could.

No one knew what happened while fans assumed it was storyline. An ambulance backed up next to the stage as Sam was put on a backboard with a neck brace on. Watching as Sam was put in the back and taken away everyone slowly made there way backstage.

—

At the hospital Sam was put through test after test. They gave her x-rays, mri's, eye tests, even a ct scan. She had to get 10 stitches to her cheek and 3 inside her cheek. The doctors wanted to keep her for a few days to make sure nothing serious happens.

Their main concern is that she doesn't remember what happened. Her last memory is running to gorilla. The doc had asked her who he should call with any updates and the first person in mind was Seth.

He had to wait until his match was over but before she knew it he was sitting next to her as they watched spongebob waiting for the guys and the doc. Sam was on a few pain meds so she wasn't the most coherent. Seth stood when the doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Lopez. I'm dr. Harper." They shook hands before walking out of the room to let Sam rest.

"Ms. Lesnar suffered a laceration to her left cheek. We did a few tests to make sure she didn't break anything or cause any damage to the brain. The tests came back clear but she doesn't remember what happened. We're gonna keep her for a few days make sure that there isn't any swelling."

"Is there anything that could tell you what she was hit with or who did it?" The boys swore they were gonna find who did it and they were gonna make them pay. Their first stop was Dolph.

"Sorry sir. You'll have to wait and see if she remembers. Only thing i can do is make sure it doesn't get infected."

Seth sighed knowing he wasn't gonna get any answers. Walking back into the room he saw that Sam was finally asleep. Sitting back down he waited for the guys to show up before telling them what he knows.

About an hour later the guys walked in breathing a sigh of relief seeing Sam breathing. Seth explained to them everything the doctor told him but sadly it didn't give them any answers.

"Has she said anything?"

"No. Whenever she's awake she's out of it because of all the medicine. You guys find out anything?" Sadly their answers were no.

—

Seth had stayed with Sam while she was in the hospital which she greatly appreciated. Sam had stayed in the guys hotel room after she was released mainly so the guys could keep an eye on her.

The morning of Monday night Raw Sam was backstage in catering watching the show. She wasn't cleared to fight until next week but she sure as hell wasn't gonna sit in a hotel room all week.

Every now and then someone would come up and say they were happy she was alright but she just nodded watching them closely. She didn't trust anyone but herself. Taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves.

"Hey baby girl." Roman sat across from her with some food.

"Hi Ro boat." The pair laughed quietly at the ridiculous nickname Sam gave Roman when they first met.

Roman pushed his plate forward, it was filled with soft food that Sam could easily eat. Since her cheek hurt from the stitches she hasn't been eating as much as she should. Smiling gently she slowly started eating.

"Are you Alright? Everyone says your super jumpy."

"Just don't know who i can trust." Roman understood that. She had every right to be suspicious of everyone. Hell Roman knew he would be too.

"Thank you guys for helping me. You didn't have to."

"You're family. We look out for each other."

Roman was called to gorilla for his match. Hugging Sam he kissed her head and walked away. Sam threw the trash away before going to find the shield locker room. The guys weren't still known as the shield but they all still shared a locker room. She wanted some peace and quiet to think. She's been trying for the past week to try and remember what happened but it was getting frustrating.

Walking in Seth was sitting on the couch lacing his boots. Sitting next to him she sighed.

"Hey you ok?"

Sam shrugged frustrated. "Can't remember what happened. Its frustrating."

"You've been driving yourself crazy trying to remember. Why don't you take the night to relax and just enjoy the show."

As much as she would love to it's impossible. "I have nothing but time to think about it Seth. All I've been doing is sitting around doing nothing."

Seth knew she had a point. She's not allowed to fight, not allowed to go to the gym. But they didn't say anything about her coming out to the ring to support a friend. Standing up Seth put on his shirt.

"Alright come on. You're coming down to the ring with me."

The pair walked out of the locker room. The plan was that Sam would sit at commentary during the match. That way it gave her something to keep her mind occupied while giving Seth the satisfaction that she's safe.


	3. Flashes

"And ladies and gentlemen we have Samantha joining us on commentary. Just last week she was a victim in a violent attack backstage. How are you feeling Sam?"

Sam put her headset on and smiled over at her fellow commentators the best she could. "I'm feeling alright Cole. Little pain here and there but i'm good."

"And you were in the hospital for a few days. Did anyone check up you?"

Leave it to Cole to try to start something up. Sam's eyes landed on Seth who was dominating the match. "Seth stayed with me while i was at the hospital. And he's been taking care of me."

"Sam everyone wants to know what happened. The fans have some very interesting theories. Can you tell us anything?"

"Jerry. Everyone knows as much as i do. That attack is very fuzzy and i'm trying every day to remember. And if the fans want they can send me some of those theories. Who knows it might help."

Seth was thrown out of the ring and landed at Sam's feet. Taking off her headset she knelt next to him. "Seth you ok?"

"Yeah it was just a small fall." Sam helped Seth up, checking him over just to be safe. The smile on Seth's face fell as he pushed Sam out of the way and he crashed into the announcer table along with Dolph.

Pain, metal, dark laugh. Sam held her head as images and sounds flashed through her head. Trying to make everything out the images disappeared as quick as they came. Leaving only a dark laugh in its wake.

The match ended in a double count out as Seth crawled his way over to Sam. "Sam.. look at me." Not getting a response he took her face in his hands.

"Sammy. Are you ok?"

Coming to her senses her eyes met Seth's worried ones. "Uhh.. yeah.. i think so.."

Helping her stand up Seth wrapped an arm around her as they walked up the ramp. Once they got backstage Dean and Roman were waiting.

"You Alright Baby girl? You looked sick out there."

Sam needed to sit down she felt nauseous. Pushing away from Seth she sat on the nearest chair putting her head in her hands.

"It's just exertion. Whatever happened out there caused her to use a lot of energy." Everyone looked at Dean like he grew a third head. But he's had enough head injuries to somewhat know what he's talking about.

"It was like I remembered. Not everything but some. It rushed in all at once then it disappeared again. The only thing I remember is like a dark laugh."

"I'm sorry Sammy i shouldn't have brought you out there." Seth felt horrible. Why did he bring her out there? Especially against Dolph?

"Its not your fault. If anything thank you. I may not remember everything but I remember something."

Seth was happy Sam wasn't mad at him for bringing her out there. He was truly trying to help.

"Something must of triggered her to remember. Maybe Seth pushing her kinda recreated when she was thrown through the curtain." Roman had a really good point. The doc said that could help her remember but no one was gonna beat the shit out of her to get her memory back.

"I think i'm gonna head back to the hotel."

"I'll come with you. Just let me get changed." Seth walked off leaving Sam with the other two.

"Need anything before you go princess?" Dean asked crouching down in front of her.

"No i think I'll be ok. But thank you Dean."

Dean smiled softly. "Of course princess." He stood up kissing her head. A few minutes later Seth walked up with his bag in hand.

The pair said bye to Roman and Dean before heading to the hotel. Seth stopped by Chipotle and got them dinner before they reached the hotel. Once they got to the room they both changed into pjs and sat on the couch watching movies.

Sam was very thankful for Seth. He has gone out of his way for her and she greatly appreciated it. Finishing her food Sam let out a muffled yawn.

"If your tired Sammy you should head to bed and rest. Especially after tonight."

"To lazy to move."

Seth rolled his eyes as he picked Sam up causing her to laugh quietly. Walking into her room he lightly dropped her on the bed making her glare at him.

"Oh i'm sorry? Did you want me to be gentle?"

"It would have been nice."

Seth simply shrugged and said oops. Getting under the blankets Sam laid her head down. Saying goodnight Seth started walking out.

"Hey Colby."

"Yeah Sam?" He asked turning around.

"Thank you for everything you've done the past week."

Seth smiled before walking out of the room shutting the door behind him. It was very seldom that superstars and divas called each other by their real names mainly because it gets confusing and its a lot of names to remember. So in situations like this Sam using Seth's real name meant a lot.

That night Sam was tossing and turning. Breathing heavily she started mumbling under her breath. Quick flashes of images and split seconds of pain, she was remembering only to forget again. Over and over. The dark laugh echoed through her head causing her to shoot up and scream.

A few seconds later Seth ran into the room looking like he just woke up. Seeing the look of pure terror on Sams face he sat on the bed pulling her into his lap holding her.

"Just breathe… its ok.."

Sam sobbed into his chest. She still didn't remember but when she did she felt nothing but pure terror. Seth ran his fingers through her hair, gently kissing her head.

"I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

Sam cried until she didn't have any tears left. She was drained emotionally as Seth whispered calming things in her ear.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Sam just nodded. Seth sat with his back against the headboard and Sam still curled up in his lap. If this is what she needed to sleep then this is how he will sit during the night.


	4. Want Me To Sing?

Seth had stayed up the rest of the night incase Sam needed him. Seeing her like that was terrifying. He can't say he's ever seen anyone freak out like that let alone Sam. She was a very strong willed woman. So seeing her broken and freaked out was an almost uncomfortable moment.

Once Dean and Roman got back they found Seth in Sam's room and they were confused but knew he'd tell them in the morning. Slowly waking up Sam rubbed her eyes cringing at how sore they were. Seth was peacefully asleep underneath her. She didn't want to wake him up so she gently got off of him, covering him up and walking out of the room shutting the door behind her.

The other two boys were in the living room watching tv. When they heard her walk in the both looked up at her and said morning. Waving she walked into the kitchen for coffee. She wasn't really in the mood to talk or do anything today. She didn't have anymore nightmares last night but she didn't rest easily either.

Sure last night shouldn't have scared her as much as it did since she couldn't remember anything when she woke up. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was gonna happen. After getting her coffee she sat alone in the kitchen.

Dean walked in to get a refill he noticed Sam staring into space. "Princess? You alright?"

When he didn't get an answer he set his cup down, walking over and setting a hand on her shoulder. The second he touched her she jerked away in fear. Once she realized it was Dean she visibly relaxed.

"Sorry Dean… I didn't notice you."

"It's ok. You alright? You're kinda out of it." He watched as she looked down at the table and didn't say anything. She didn't really wanna talk about it.

"If you need anything just let me know." When he didn't get a reply he filled his coffee and walked back into the living room. Sitting next to Roman he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to do man. She's losing her damn mind."

"I know it's tough Dean we just need to be patient and work with her. This has to be stressful on her. We'll talk with Seth when he gets up. Something happened last night and maybe that's why she's acting weird."

Dean was losing his patience. Hell Moxley was losing his. They wanted to find the person who hurt his sister. It was painful to watch her suffer everyday. It was painful to watch her jump away.

The boys waited for Seth to get up. Sam didn't move from her spot. Seth wasn't even 2 feet into the living room when the guys swarmed him. Seth had explained what happened in great detail. The guys needed to find out who did this. They were gonna have a talk with Hunter on Monday.

Sam walked past the guys and into her room without a word. Locking the door behind her she laid down just wanting to forget everything. Roman had the guys give him a minute. Maybe he could use a few tactics he uses on his daughter to help her.

"Baby girl can you open the door please?"

When he didn't get a response he knocked lightly. "I know you want to be alone but that's the last thing you need right now. Baby girl let me in."

Roman listen closely as the door unlocked and Sam cracked the door open. "What do you want?"

"I wanna make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine." Sam cut him off in a harsh tone.

"Can i come in? Please."

Sighing Sam stepped out of the way opening the door. Once Roman was in the room she shut the door and went back to laying down. Roman sat next to her.

"You know when my daughter has nightmares she makes me sing disney songs to help her calm down."

"That's shocking… your singing usually gives me nightmares."

Roman smiled and chuckled. At least he got a smart ass comment back. "If you want I can sing to you."

"Please don't."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Me and the guys are worried about you Sam."

"I know.. i'm trying i just don't know what to do. I wanna just forget it happened and move on with my life." Sam did feel bad about treating the guys like crap but she just didn't know how to deal with everything.

"You don't want that baby girl. It may seem ideal right now to forget. But down the road it's about closure. Even if you forget now there will always be a chance of you to remember down the road. And that will always haunt you."

Sam listened to every word Ro said. She knew he was right but that didn't make things either. Sure closure is an important thing but right now she's freaking out over things she can't control and its very taxing.

"How do i stop it from driving me crazy?"

"You let us guys help whenever we can. We are your support. If things get to stressful and you can't handle it you come to us. Families can do great things baby girl. Especially one like this one."


	5. Lights Out

Roman's advice helped Sam a lot. She still had nightmares which resulted in Seth moving into her room. The bruises had faded and she was ready to get her stitches out. And great news! Sam was cleared to fight this week!

Walking into the arena Sam's first stop was the trainers room. After 10 painfully slow minutes Sam was stitch free. Thanking the doc her next stop was Triple H's office.

Walking in she stopped when she saw the guys. "I can come back if your busy."

"Thats ok princess me and the guys have to get ready anyways."

The guys kissed her head as they walked out. Sa shut the door and sat down. "I wanted to let you know i'm all clear to compete tonight."

"That's good to hear. If you need any time off let me know."

Hunter has always been super nice to Sam and made sure if she needed time off for anything she usually got it. Standing up Sam was ready to leave.

"Sam I would like to run something by you if that's ok."

Sitting back down she waited for him to continue.

"I would like to make it public knowledge that you are Brock Lesnar's sister. It would be a great storyline with a lot of potential."

Sam didn't know if that was a good idea. First off she didn't know if Brock knew about her. Then there was the guys. They didn't know either. Sam mainly went by her adoptive parents last name. Hunter had a point about the potential with the storyline.

"Can i think on it? I could give you an answer next week."

"I think that is reasonable. I'll see you next week and take care tonight."

Walking out of the office Sam needed to talk to the guys. Before she walked in she covered her eyes making sure she didn't see nothing.

"Baby girl we're clothed you don't have to cover your eyes."

"That depends is it my version of clothed or Dean's?"

"Hey! I resent that remark princess!"

Laughing Sam moved her hand thankful they were clothed. The lighthearted banter faded and Sam's nerves returned. Looking down at her hands Sam was praying they wouldn't hate her.

"Can i uh… tell you guys something?"

The boys nodded knowing if this was something important or personal she needed time to think ans word things.

"So you guys know that my parents passed away a few years before i came to the WWE. What you guys don't know is that they are my adoptive parents."

"I'm sorry baby girl. Do you know who your real parents are? Maybe we could help find them."

Sam shook her head. Best way to take off a bandaid is to rip it off right? "I know who they are. My real name is Samantha Lesnar."

The boys were shocked. This little hellion that they came to call family is Brock Lesnar's sister? They were pulled out of their shock when Sam started packing her stuff.

"Put your shit back princess. We just weren't expecting that."

"Your still Sammy to us." Sam sighed in relief and sat on the couch.

"What were you guys doing in Hunters office? Did you do something and get in trouble?"

The guys all gasped. They were very hurt that she would think they go around causing trouble like a bunch of children. Sam rolled her eyes and gave them a pointed look.

"Just some storyline stuff. If it all works out who knows maybe the Shield will make a few appearances." Sam practically squealed in excitement. She loved when the guys were the shield.

Seth rubbed his ear trying to get his hearing back. He should have been prepared for that reaction. Sam gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry sethie. You know how much i want you guys to get back together."

"Who knows Princess. Maybe one day."

Standing up Sam kissed all the guys heads. "I gotta get ready for my match I'll see you three later."

"Do you need us to walk with you?"

"I'll be ok Ro boat."

Sam left the room, Dean and Roman turned to look at Seth. "What?"

"The hell man! Why did you lie about us possibly getting back together?!"

"Because you saw how happy she is today! If we would have said that we're trying to find her attacker she'll just start thinking about it again."

Seth had a point wrestling has made Sam happy since her parents. Ruining that with fear is just a horrible thing to do.

—

Sam was dressed and ready to go. As she walked to gorilla she made sure to be aware of her surroundings. She always stayed in sight of someone but far enough away they can't hurt her. The match was against Natalya since their last match was a dud.

Not wanting it to happen again Natalya let Sam go first. Taking a deep breath Sam waited till her music started.

Walking onto the stage the crowd roared in cheers since no one knew she was cleared to compete. It's always a warm feeling seeing people get back into the ring after attacks and hospital visits. Hugging fans as she walked down to the ring she was pumped and ready to go.

—Horrible Match Writing Below—

The beginning of the match was very slow paced. Both competitors wanting to check the limits that Sam could go. This was a show of respect among talent in wwe.

Currently Natalya had Sam in a side headlock trying to wear her down. Falling down onto one knee sam used the odd angle to hit Nattie in the stomach and free her head from the hold. Sam didn't want to risk many high risk moves so she stuck with the fast paced moveset Seth helped her make.

Hitting nattie with a quick variety of punches and kicks, she ended the onslaught with a dropkick. Both women were laid out on the mat. Sam was trying to shake the fuzziness out of her head.

Using the ropes to stand she leaned on the turnbuckle for support. She could faintly hear commentary saying she looks pale. She needed to end this match quickly before she passed out. Noticing Nattie slowly getting up she got into position for a superkick. Fast, easy, not much effort involved. Lining up her shot, Nattie turned into position. Just as Sam was about to move the lights cut out.


	6. I Remember

When the lights came back on Sam was laid out in the middle of the ring holding her head. Deja vu all over again medics rushed down to the ring. Only this time Sam pushed everyone away. She was attacked yet again and she didn't know who it was. Therefore she didn't trust anyone.

"Sam we need to check to make sure you don't have a concussion."

She felt sick to her stomach and light headed. Maybe she shouldn't have come back tonight. Sitting against the turnbuckle she was trying to relax. Once again the memories flashed through her head. Once the sick feeling went away Sam made her way backstage refusing any help from the medics.

She was ready to leave. Making her way to Hunters office she walked in without knocking. This time she was met with 3 unfamiliar faces.

Hunter quickly stood and composed himself. "Sam! I saw what happened out there i'm doing everything in my power to find out who did this."

Sam looked at him skeptically. He seemed kind of flustered. When her eyes met the three strangers fear rushed throughout her body. She didn't know why but something about them scared the living hell out of her.

"Thank you… i uh.. just wanted to say that i'm ok with the storyline.." without another word she rushed out of the office. That wasn't what she was planning on saying when she went in there but she's stuck with it now.

Practically sprinting to the guys locker room. She slammed and locked the door behind her trying to catch her breath. The only one in there was Dean and the place was trashed. Moxley must have came out. Probably because of her.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Dean rushed over checking her for injuries.

"Dean i'm fine." She pushed him away getting tired of everyone touching her.

Pushing her out of the way Dean left the room slamming the door behind him. Sam stood in fear. _Three guys surrounded her all with masks on. One laughed darkly as the other two grabbed her by her arms as she struggled against them. "You will make a fine addition to the family little bird."_

"Sam? Sam? Sam!" Jumping out of her head she was face to face with one of the Usos.

"Easy Sam. Roman is on his way. You were screaming bloody murder in here girl. What happened?"

"I… i.." Sam couldn't get anything out. She didn't even know what to say. How do you explain something you didn't even know happened?

"Sam?!" Roman ran into the room in a panic. All Jey told him was that Sam was locked in the room screaming. Rushing over to her he engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm here baby girl i'm here." Sam was shaking in his arms. Roman looked at his cousins and thanked them for getting him. The nodded before leaving knowing this was a private moment.

"It was three of them. They attacked me before my match…" Roman held her tighter. So many thoughts were running through his head. What kind of people attack a woman? Especially 3 on 1.

"Me and the guys are handing it. We will find them."

"I want to go home…"

Letting go of Sam, Roman packed his stuff grabbing both of their bags, and wrapped an arm around her as they left. He didn't care about his match tonight. Family comes first, if the boss man wants to punish him for it then so be it.

Getting back to the hotel went straight to her room and laid down. Yes she was still in her attire but she just didn't have the motivation. Roman walked in and sighed.

"Baby girl I know you just wanna lay down but you need to change." She showed no sign of moving so he wasn't gonna fight her.

Roman sat next to her and ran his fingers through her hair. Even though Sam was only a few years younger than him Sam was more like a daughter than a sister to him.

"I think i know who did it.." Sam's voice was just above a whisper. She wasn't a hundred percent sure but why else would she be so scared of the guys that were in Hunters office. She didn't recognize them so maybe they were new.

"Can you tell me their names?"

"I don't know them. They were in Hunters office today."

Something didn't feel right to Roman. A few theories popped into his head but he was gonna wait until the guy got back to talk to them about it.

"What can you tell me about what you remember from that night? Anything can help."

"They wore masks. Told me i will be a good addition to the family then everything is black."

Roman sat with Sam as she slept. From what she told him he had a few ideas on who it was. Once he heard the hotel door open, Roman kissed Sam's head before walking out of the room.

"The Usos told us what happened. This is my fault man. I was still cooling down and she pushed me away. Mox shoved her."

Although Roman appreciated the apology it wasn't needed. "It wasn't your fault Dean. She remembers who did it. And i think they are working for Hunter."

"Well who did it?"

"Who's a family of three that wears masks?"

The boys all shared the same look. "The Wyatt Family."

The Wyatt Family had broken up a little bit after the Shield did. If they were back together and working with Hunter maybe it was finally time for the shield to make a new debut. That will accomplish 2 things. One, they can get their hands in them. Two, it will make Sam happy.

"We'll need to come up with a plan. If they are working with Hunter we'll need backup. They have a lot of big dudes."

"I got an idea. Just leave the back up to me."

The boys were a little hesitant about letting Dean handle the backup but the shield trust each other.

"Oh and Seth I couldn't get her to change out of her ring gear so if she wakes up give it a try. She's as stubborn as Dean."


	7. Backup

Monday rolled around sooner than the guys would have liked. They had a plan. Maybe not the best one but they had one nonetheless. They were about to start a war between two factions and their boss. No one in there right mind would do that. Then there is the problem of backup. Dean still hasn't told them who it is so they are starting to worry.

Sam is slowly but surely getting back to normal. Her and Dean made up by having a supernatural marathon. Currently she was sitting on the couch in the locker room watching the guys get ready. What confused her however is that instead of their normal attires they pulled out all black attires.

Sam's eyes got huge when she saw Seth take out his signature swat vest. "Oh my god! Are you guys serious right now?!"

"You know it princess. The boys are back!"

Jumping off the couch she hugged and kissed each of them on the cheek. This had to be the best news she has gotten in forever. "Easy there Sammy! You're gonna have a heart attack!"

"Thats ok! Cause the boys are back!"

The guys laughed at her antics and finished getting ready. The happiness died down when the guys had to head out. Putting their game faces on they made the nostalgic walk to the top of the stairs. sam and the Usos decided to watch what happened in catering.

In the ring stood Hunter. He was going on and on that everything he does is best for business. He even thanked Sam for getting the company views. Of course that's all she means to him and the company. Hunter was cut off by Roman's music playing. But Ro didn't walk out. When his music cut Hunter started rambling again. Only this time he was cut off by Dean's music. When Dean didn't come out and his music cut you could see the frustration growing on Hunters face.

Sam hoped the guys knew what they were doing. They were playing with fire and she hoped Dean came through with that backup. Hunter asked if there was gonna be any more interruptions. And on cue Seth's music started before cutting out. The arena was eerily quiet before the Shields music started playing and the guys walked out.

The roof blew off the building at the reaction of the crowd. Walking down the stairs the boys surrounded the ring. Getting into the ring Dean was handed a mic.

"Sorry about all the interruptions boss man. We tried to explain to the sound guy only to play the shields music. I think he had to dig a little to find it."

"What the hell are you three doing out here?"

Seth was handed the mic. "Week after week Sam is attacked. She hasn't wrestled a full match in almost a month. So us guys decided to do a little investigating ourselves."

Roman grabbed Hunter by the collar. "Did you really think we weren't gonna find out? She remembers everything."

"I don't know who you think you are! But you will let go of me!"

The boys backed up when the Wyatt Family ran out. The guys were outnumbered and they knew they wouldn't be able to last long in this fight.

"Woah woah woah. Hold on a moment boys. Obviously the Shield is outnumbered. Wouldn't be the first time and it won't be the last. But one thing I've learned since the Shield got together is you don't mess with family."

Sam's heart almost stopped when she heard a very familiar entrance music. She couldn't believe her eyes when none other than Brock Lesnar walked out on stage. The guys took the distraction as an opportunity to attack. Brock ran to the ring and started hitting Rowan.

It didn't take long for the guys to clear the ring. The war had started and the Shield had a Beast. The crowd didn't know what to think about the alliance between The Shield and the Beast. Walking backstage Sam was waiting with a small smile on her face.

"I told you guys i had the backup. I think I did well." Roman shook his head knowing Dean was gonna brag about this for a while. Dean stopped talking when the guys noticed the staredown between Sam and Brock.

"Let's give them some privacy." The guys walked away leaving Sam and Brock in silence. This was the first time they met as adults and neither one knew what to say. What was there to say? This isn't a fairytale reunion.

"It's been a long time Sam. You're definitely not a baby anymore." Sam crossed her arms and stayed silent.

"I understand that you're upset."

"Upset? Upset doesn't even scratch the surface on how I feel. Your family abandoned me! You gave me up! What was i to them?! A burden? An annoyance? A waste of space? If they didn't want me then maybe next time they can wrap it! I hope you weren't expecting a warm reunion. Because its not gonna happen. You pretended I didn't exist now excuse me while i do the same."

Without another word Sam walked off. In all honesty Brock was expecting a better reunion. He remembered Sam when she still lived with their family. He was around 15 at the time that Sam was put up for adoption. He was angry at his parents for the longest time. They had gotten rid of his little sister.

The boys jumped when Sam slammed the door open. "Uh oh. Who pissed you off princess?"

"Who do you think it was Ambrose? Your precious backup."

The look on Dean's face caused the guys stifle laughs. The look even caused Sam to giggle. "Sorry Dean."

"Yeah yeah. Just don't let it happen." The guys watched in amusement as Sam raised her eyebrow and grabbed a pillow off the couch.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"You heard me." Thats all it took for Sam to start beating Dean with a pillow. Roman and Seth sat off to the side commentating.

"Oh and a hard right pillow shot to Dean! Sam has momentum on her side! Can she capitalize?"

Sam screamed when Dean threw her over his shoulder.

"Ambrose has her up! This could be the beginning of the end!"

Sam laughed as she pinched Deans butt causing him to drop her. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter. It was moments like these that they cherished.

Sam held her arms up. "Help! I've fallen and can't get up!"

"You're on your own princess!"

Sam pouted and looked at Seth. "Please help me up Sethie!"

"Give me one good reason why I should?"

"Because i will love you forever and ever and you're my favorite!"

Seth helped Sam up. "Ha! I'm her favorite!"

"Easy there tiger. You are only my favorite when i need you to be. Now if you'll excuse me i have to get ready."

The boys oohed at Seth as Sam walked out of the locker room. Once they knew she was gone the guys looked at Seth.

"What?"

"You got it bad man."

"Got what bad?"

Seth was really confused on what they were talking about.

"Everyone except Sam can tell you have a thing for her."

"What? I-I don't like her like that."

"Riiight. And apparently everyone except you can tell she has a thing for you."

She did? If the guys were telling the truth then Seth had a lot to think about. He's always had a small attraction to her but always refused to go through with it. There was a connection between the two. They watched out for each other.


	8. Sinking Feeling

That was a rough week for Sam. She was feeling guilty for yelling at her brother. He wasn't the one who decided to give her away. Just how he acted like they've known each other for years pissed her off. But he still didn't deserve her anger and the things she said.

Then there was Seth. He was acting way different towards her but it wasn't a bad different. He complimented her way more and was a little flirty. Whenever he would do it around the guys they would have this stupid grin in their faces.

Walking into the kitchen Sam got some coffee. She had a really bad feeling about tonight's show which made her not want to go but she had to.

"Hey Sam!" Sam jumped nearly spilling her coffee.

"Jesus Seth. Don't do that."

"You alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine."

Seth didn't believe her but he wasn't gonna push. Getting his osn cup of coffee he sat next to her.

"Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah. Hopefully this time it will be a full match. It sucks not competing like i use to."

"If you need us, me and the guys can be out their watching."

"Id really appreciate that. Thank you."

"Anything for you."

"Quit being cute."

"Oh please. You two are gonna make me throw up." Dean mumbled as he walked into the kitchen obviously have just woken up.

Sam rolled her eyes "Shut up and drink your coffee you old hag."

Beside her Seth started choking on his coffee. Patting his back Sam smirked at a glaring Dean.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Hoe."

"Jackass."

Right before Dean can get out another word Roman walks in giving them all the dad look.

"If i hear another word come out of your mouth i'm gonna beat all of you."

This was a common occurrence. Especially between Sam and Dean. To describe their relationship they would just tell you to watch supernatural. Funny enough Sam and Dean's relationship on the show mirrored theirs.

Then you had Roman who acted like the father and Seth was the instigator. They had a little dysfunctional family but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Sam being the little smartass that she was walked over to Roman, got close and yanked one of his beard hairs out.

"What the hell Sam?"

"You need some just for men mustache and beard big guy. You got a lot of grays."

"I get them because of you three."

"Nah. I think you're just getting old."

—-

At the arena Sam was slowly but surely making her way to Brocks locker room. She knew she needed to apologize but she didn't really know what to say. Was she supposed to just walk in and just say sorry then leave?

Coming up to his door she took a deep breath before knocking. No one answered so she assumed that he wasn't in there yet. Turning to leave she stopped when the door opened.

"Miss. Lesnar. If you're here to see my client i suggest you come back when he has time for you."

Turning back around Sam had a look in her eye. "Excuse me?"

"My client is a very busy man and he can't afford distractions."

"Alright. Well I suggest that you listen to me stay puft marshmallow man. Whatever your clients business is can wait. So I suggest that you wadle your bald ass into that locker room and tell him his sister is here to see him. And if you don't i'm gonna superkick you for every chin you have hanging off your face. Do i make myself clear?"

Wide eyed and nodding Heyman rushed into locker room. Even though Sam is small she's as terrifying as Brock. A few moments later Brock had walked out with a smile on his face.

"Did you have to give him a heart attack?"

"He obviously didn't know who he was talking to."

"Obviously. What did you need?"

"Uh.. to apologize. I was a bitch last week you didn't deserve my rage."

Well that definitely wasn't what Brock was expecting. He was expecting more yelling maybe demand an explanation like she had done the week prior.

"I get it. You're mad and you have every right to be. I was fifteen when they put you up for adoption. It wasn't a good time to be around me. They just gotten rid of my little sister you know?"

"Do you know why they did it?"

"I know money was tight but other than that i don't know if that was the main reason."

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore anyways."

There was no point and dwelling on the past. Acknowledge it once and move on and thats what Sam was gonna do. Noticing the time Sam had to get ready for her match.

"Well i got a match to get ready for. I'll see you later?"

"Go kick some ass."

Walking back to the women's locker room, Sam quickly got changed before heading to catering to meet the guys.

"Hey princess how'd it go?"

"Pretty good. Think i scarred Heyman for life."

Dean smirked proudly pulling Sam into his side. "Thats my girl!"

Pushing him off she made a disgusted face. "You smell like BO and coconut."

"Excited baby girl?"

"Yes! A full match sounds amazing!"

"We should head to the curtain."

Standing at the curtain with the guys the feeling from this morning started coming back but worse. Sam took a deep breath to settle her stomach. She felt like she was gonna throw up because of her nerves. The feeling only getting worse when her music started to play.


End file.
